


Just Like Me Already

by SoobinieIsLife



Series: Getting Harder and Harder To Hate You [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife
Summary: Choi Soobin has had a small crush on Choi Yeonjun since sophomore year, but he knew nothing would ever come of it. Yeonjun didn't even know Soobin existed, and he was okay with that.But years later, because of Taehyun's inability to not nag other students about following rules, Yeonjun now knows Soobin exists.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Getting Harder and Harder To Hate You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Just Like Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just Soobin's POV of what happened in the last part. The next part will actually be a sequel. Still I hope you guys enjoy this!!

Soobin walked to the front of his class as his named was called first before the many other students to collect their recent test results. He had grown used to being called up first as the teacher always called up the best score in the class and then worked her way down to the worst.

He also grew accustomed to the many groans of the other students at the sound of his name. 

He grabbed his test paper and went to go sit back down in his seat, ignoring the many dirty looks he received from the others as he did. He never thought too much of it, not finding it important to be liked by other students. The only thing he cared about was his grades staying top notch and that was all. Sure, his social life suffered greatly because of it, but he didn't mind. Besides, he already had a friend that was more than enough for him.

Sitting down he glanced at his result, humming in satisfaction at the big A+ written on the top. Knowing that the rest of the students getting their tests was going to take a while, he turned his head to look out the window beside him and smiled at the bright sun that beamed onto his face. He loved sitting next to the window on sunny days, always comforted by the warmth. The sound of the teacher calling names became muffled as he let his eyes close because of the peaceful state he was sinking into. He was so comfortable right now that it made him not want to move for hours, even letting the wonderful idea of taking a nap grace his mind. 

"Choi Yeonjun."

Soobin opened his eyes at the sound of the all too familiar name. He slowly turned his head to take in the view of the sulking brown haired boy making his way up to the front, grabbing his paper with attitude, and then sulking back to his seat. He slumped down in his chair with a thud, getting his shoulder pinched by his best friend sitting behind him afterwards. He turned around and scowled at his friend who was holding back laughter. Soobin let his lips tug upwards into a small smile at the sight.

Choi Yeonjun and Choi Beomgyu were easily the most memorable people in his class, not just to him but probably to everyone in the classroom. They were usually very loud and was known to make everyone around them laugh at their antics as well as being able to pretty much befriend anyone because of their goofy personalities. Even Soobin, who was usually unaware of most of what went on in the social life of anyone other than himself, found both of the boys amusing and even admired their confidence. Well, that said he didn't _just_ admire them or find them amusing. In particular, he couldn't deny that he had a rather tiny crush on the boy who always seemed to be one of the last ones called up. Choi Yeonjun wasn't just loud or funny or friendly. 

He was cute. Offensively cute.

Soobin had always been aware of his sexuality since middle school when he first started crushing on one of the boys that attended his 6th grade math class. His family was very accepting so he never had been in denial even when he first discovered his feelings for the same sex. He had also come out to his parents fairly quickly and it had been very simple and smooth. Even so he hadn't ever went through on his crushes, most of them lasting a couple months to a year at best. Yeonjun was just the next person in line it seemed. He always couldn't help but feel his heart falter every time the boy cracked a joke or let his laugh ring out in the quiet classroom. And his eyes and lips were so attractive it made his knees weak. The fact that Yeonjun also appeared to be very muscular and fit didn't help either.

He was fine with just crushing on the side lines, as it was really the only thing he could do. He knew that he probably wouldn't ever exist in Yeonjun's universe as he didn't really exist in anyone's universe at this school. He had given up making friends and socializing in his first year as he had been too shy and afraid to do so. He always lacked confidence in talking or bonding with others, and when sophomore year started everyone had already situated themselves into friend groups and cliques so it was too late for him to fit in. 

Because of this he was really looking forward to junior year so he would finally at least have his friend, Huening Kai, with him to keep him company. Heuning Kai and him had known each other since childhood as their families had always been close. He loved Kai more than anything, as the boy was the cutest thing in the world no matter how old he got. He had a love for plushies that he never outgrew, a laugh that sounded like a shrieking dolphin, a weird obsession for rubbing Soobin's stomach, and a talent for being adorable in everything he did. He wished they had been even closer in age just so he wouldn't have to be separated from him for a long 8 hours all year round, missing him every second.

He sighed to himself as he propped his head on his hand. Every now and then it did sting a little knowing Yeonjun would never even look in his direction, but really this was how all his crushes went so he was used to it. For now he would just let his heart wonder what it would be like to be in the eyes of the brightness that was Choi Yeonjun.

In the blink of an eye he was soon already halfway through his junior year, Huening Kai and him joined at the hip ever since the beginning. Junior year was mostly boring otherwise, the only major thing happening was his sudden running for President of the Student Council. His teachers had practically begged him to run as he was in their eyes the perfect student for the role. At first he was against the idea, thinking that they should at least enlist someone who was more socially successful, but eventually he gave in after Huening Kai also heavily insisted that Soobin was indeed meant for it. 

When it came down to it, he hadn't been able to resist Kai's puppy dog eyes. What could he say, Huening Kai was too dangerous for his heart.

It had been fairly easy for him to win as there hadn't been a single other candidate. He had a Vice President named Kang Taehyun, who had apparently moved up this year from the secretary role he had last year. Taehyun was just a year younger than him so he was currently in his sophomore year. Soobin considered it impressive that he had made his way into the Council so early on, and once he got to know Taehyun he found out why.

Taehyun was extremely smart and mature for his age, taking his job very seriously from the start. He was very strict on enforcing the rules, it getting to the point that Soobin had to tell him to chill on numerous occasions. As the rest of the year passed by, they had both grown somewhat close and fond of each other. Eventually Soobin even noticed the subtle cuteness of Taehyun and how even though he came off as super mature, in his own way he was goofy. The most endearing thing he did was that he seemed to grow a habit of linking their arms together when they did their rounds around the school. The height difference is what made it especially cute.

Being Student Council President was more about the enormous amount of paperwork he had to do every day, he quickly realized. He didn't mind it though, actually enjoying it to an extent. He liked to work hard. He also found that taking up the role had given him the chance to improve on his social skills. At first all the other students didn't know he even existed but after the first couple of weeks he had integrated himself into their circles of friends. 

Closer to the end of the school year, a bunch of people would even say 'hi' to him in the hallways. And he briefly remembered how at one point Huening Kai had told him a couple girls from his class had been gossiping about their developing crushes on him. It was strange to say the least, how he had gone from a nobody to a somebody.

And then his senior year rolled around. It had already been established that he held the position till he graduated this year, so even before the first day of school he was back in the Council room doing paperwork. Taheyun was still his Vice President so he was also there to help him. They met again with Taehyun overly happy, Soobin asking him why. He had never seen Taehyun that happy before, ever. The younger told him about the boy he had started dating over the summer, none other than Choi Beomgyu. Apparently they had met last year while Taehyun was dropping off some binders at his class and both instantly were attracted to each other. They had hung out a lot more during the break and it eventually led to Beomgyu confessing. Soobin was happy for him, hearing the pure affection in Taehyun's voice when talking about him.

Hearing about Beomgyu made him remember his crush from sophomore year. He had spent the rest of that year crushing on him while the boy had still been in his every day vision, but when junior year started he had pushed his crush to the depths of his heart as he never saw him again. He was surprised honestly that he had never even passed Yeonjun in the hallway on his rounds. He didn't care too much, as it had just been another one of his many simple crushes. It's not like he ever really got to know Yeonjun personally, only going off of what he observed on the opposite side of the classroom, so he luckily hadn't gotten too heartbroken over their departure. From time to time he did wonder how Yeonjun was doing. Wondered if the boy had gotten better grades or still had that loud personality that had attracted Soobin in the first place.

He didn't dwell on it, knowing he was probably never going to see him again.

However, on the first day of school, Soobin was walking down the hallway leading from the Principal's office as he had dropped some papers off before classes started. He was about to pass by the front entrance when the door flew open. Stopping in his tracks, his eyes widened as he saw who walked in.

Choi Yeonjun.

But it wasn't at all the same Yeonjun Soobin had known in sophomore year. This Yeonjun had bright blue hair. This Yeonjun had obviously lost all his baby fat as his jawline was now clearly shaped and visible. This Yeonjun was very much so muscular and fit, it no longer being a question like it had been 2 years ago. This Yeonjun didn't walk with a slanted posture, he walked with his back straight and his steps screamed nothing but confidence. 

He almost felt like he got whiplash from how much hotter Yeonjun had gotten. He felt all the old and pushed away feelings bubble aggressively back up to the surface as he felt his face heat up so much he thought his blood might be boiling underneath his skin. Yeonjun didn't notice him staring on the sidelines with his mouth gaped open like a idiot as he turned to the right towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Soobin stood frozen in place for a good couple of minutes as he tried to register what he had just witnessed. He licked his lips as they had become dry and cleared his throat. Thankfully no one else was around to witness his brain malfunction. He smoothed down his uniform top and slowly made his way to also ascend the stairs to the second floor. Now that he had dropped off the papers, he guess he could've arrived at his class early and just wait till it started. He just prayed that Yeonjun wouldn't be in his class, because at this point he didn't think he would be able to function like a normal human being in the boy's presence.

Luckily, or maybe in the back of his mind not so lucky, Yeonjun hadn't shared a class with him. So as far as he was concerned he was able to pay full attention in class without having a heart attack or having his eyes wonder. Part of him was a little disappointed but he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. 

Months went by as the second semester started, Soobin overloaded with paperwork and prepping for the school's first Spring Festival. He left the majority of the rounds to Taehyun as the work built up, becoming a little regretful when he had multiple students being threatened detention for the stupidest things. He was currently mopping his way back to the Council room from the computer lab having printed out some papers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, purposefully walking slow to procrastinate sorting through the thousands of crap on his desk. At this point he didn't know how he was going to survive another couple months of the same thing every day. He still liked to work hard, but even he was starting to get a tad exhausted. His body felt sore from sitting in the same position and he was going through some major cramps in his hands as they wrote nonstop. A couple times he had entertained the idea of skipping school just for once to take a day-long nap, but thinking about Taehyun having complete control of the students made his head hurt. He didn't want to come back to fifty students being in detention.

He reached the door to the Council room and sported a pout as he opened the door to enter. Once he was standing in the doorway, he had a mini heart attack as another person standing near one of the two big windows behind his desk came into view, not being able to hold back the squeal that escaped his mouth. The boy whipped himself around and Soobin almost pissed himself when he recognized who it was. 

Blue hair, structured chin, big puffy lips, wide brown eyes, muscular body. It was the object of his past and present affections, Yeonjun.

Soobin could feel his eyes widen as he registered who was standing inside the Council room, thinking that he must have been daydreaming the boy here. Why would Choi Yeonjun be in the Student Council Room? Why would he be looking at Soobin like he was shocked out of his mind? Why would he be looking at Soobin at all?

His heart jumped to a speedy pace as he tried to bring himself to say something. They both stood staring at each other in awkward silence before Soobin finally used his words, "Um, can I help you with something?"

The following interaction was somewhat of a roller coaster as Yeonjun yelled at him for being a victim of Taehyun's constant harassment, for which he wanted to strangle the younger, and then lead to Soobin confessing about how he found Yeonjun attractive. Yeonjun, if he wasn't making stuff up, had also almost...flirted with him? He wasn't honestly sure, but he doubted it. No way would Choi Yeonjun flirt with him. He wasn't worthy of being flirted with by such a hottie.

The following day he made Taehyun apologize to Yeonjun for all the trouble the pas year, though he was sure Taehyun's apology was anything other than genuine. He had still been embarrassed because of his not being able to keep his mouth shut yesterday so as soon as he was done making Taehyun apologize, he left without another word. He was sure after that he'd never seen Yeonjun again, especially now that the other knew about Soobin finding him attractive. But just like the other countless times he had been proven wrong by the boy, that very day at lunch time Yeonjun visited him again. This time he had brought his lunch with him and insisted on eating in the Council room so they could chitchat some more. At this point Soobin was sure he had gone insane. 

The following month was one of the most confusing months he had ever suffered through in his entire life. The first couple days that Yeonjun visited him, there was still some intial awkwardness between them mostly due to Soobin's inability to not be a nervous wreck over his crush hanging out with him. But eventually it turned into a comfortable friendship of sorts where they opened up to each other. Yeonjun had gone into more detail about how he had hated Soobin because of Taehyun's harassment, something they both agreed was unfair and dumb. He told Soobin about his love for music, particularly dancing. And from how fit his body appeared underneath his uniform alone, Soobin didn't doubt in the very least that Yeonjun was dedicated. Soobin in turn told Yeonjun one of the only other things besides work that he was passionate about, Huening Kai. He couldn't help but go on and on about how adorable his best friend was, because there was absolutely no limit to things Kai did that made his heart swoon with love.

And then there was the blatant flirting. The first day they met Soobin had dismissed any possibility that the Choi Yeonjun he had spent most of his high school life watching from afar was actually seemingly interested. But as the month passed by, Yeonjun's attempts at pick up lines and wondering eyes became more and more obvious. Most of the time he was too shy to return the sentiment, afraid that if he flirted at all that it would turn out Yeonjun hadn't been flirting with him this whole time and that it had all been in his head. Even with this fear though, he couldn't deny that Yeonjun always seemed to become flustered when Soobin even so much as bit his bottom lip (something he had a habit of doing when he got nervous or shy). He started making a point of doing it when Yeonjun's stare lingered on him, concluding Yeonjun liked it to a certain degree. And on his boldest day, trying to confirm even more that he wasn't imagining things, he dropped some papers on the floor and made sure his ass was pointed right at Yeonjun when bending to pick them up. He turned to see the boy's reaction, almost smiling when he saw the look of pure lust and surprise on Yeonjun's face. He considered that a win.

Now that he knew Yeonjun on a more personal level, his affections for him grew with every passing day. Before he had been attracted to whatever he could observe from far away, but now his feelings deepened as he truly got to know what made Yeonjun, Yeonjun. The boy was just as energetic and bright as he had remembered him, always smiling a big toothy smile even when Soobin told the worst jokes ever. His laugh was hearty and light at the same time, mostly it ringing out when he came up with every bad pun under the sun. His sense of humor was terrible, the worst sense of humor Soobin had witnessed, but the way he found himself hilarious was endearing. He was also easy to talk to, Soobin feeling like he could talk to Yeonjun about anything. He confided to him constantly about his gripes with all the work he had to get done before they graduated, something he never did with anyone other than Huening Kai. He didn't like to complain, because he saw it as a weakness he didn't want to show just anyone, but with Yeonjun it just all flowed out. He never regretted it, finding joy how Yeonjun would rub comforting circles on Soobin's back and encourage him to let out steam because it was healthy to do so every once in a while.

He began to want so badly to tell Yeonjun how he felt. It was starting to drive him crazy how all the flirting and tension between them never amounted to anything. He liked getting to know Yeonjun before truly braving the idea of genuinely pursuing a relationship with him, and now his lust for that relationship was coming to the forefront. Currently he was watching Taehyun leave the room, rubbing his head in frustration at yet another attempt from the younger to get a student detention for standing on a damn lunch table. Yeah, he thought it was weird that anyone would do that, but he didn't believe it was detention worthy. 

Yeonjun walked inside, as he had been banished to outside of the room while Soobin discussed with Taehyun about the school festival. He looked miffed as he slumped down in a chair and said, "So that was longer than a minute."

Soobin pursed his lips and tried his best to give Yeonjun a apologetic look, "Sorry. Taehyun-ah brought up wanting to give a student detention for standing on a lunch table and he didn't like it when I told him no."

Yeonjun asked him about the fesitival and how things were going, to which Soobin groaned and explained how he had to reject proposals from the classes because what they were wanting to do for the festival was way out of budget. He hated being the bad guy in these situations, because most of the ideas from the students had been smart and could be fun, but unfortunately they had to be conscious of limit of funds the school provided them.

The conversation had reached a lull as Soobin ran a hand through his hair, catching Yeonjun staring at him longer than normal. His eyes scanned Yeonjun's face as his feelings started to bubble up the surface, mostly because of the dreamy look in the brown orbs he had become so entranced with. He really didn't know what came over him, and why it had to be now, as his mouth opened and words spilled out before his brain could process what he was saying. "Remember how I told you that I thought you're cute the first time we officially met?" 

He could see Yeonjun's breath falter as he nodded. His hopes peaked at his reaction as he continued with what he was sure was a shaky and barely audible voice, ""Well, I think you know by now but...I like you."

Silence dragged out through the room as Soobin's face blew up in red in realization to that he had just come out and confessed. The look on Yeonjun's face was one of absolute shock as his eyes widened beyond belief. His heart dropped when the silence between them went on for what felt like ages as he waited for a response. Panic set in that he really had just imagined everything and that now he had ruined the friendship they had built over the past month. He could feel his eyes start to sting as he covered his face with his hands and whined, "I'm sorry I just made things weird didn't I? I just, this whole time I thought you were flirting with me and I decided to say something but I guess I was just making up things in my head. Please just forget I even said anything."

He got up and tried to make it out of the room before his gathering tears fell, wanting to go curl up in a bathroom so he could cry in peace. But his escape attempt was promptly stopped as he felt a hand grab his wrist right before he was at the door. He whipped his head around at Yeonjun to see the shocked expression replaced with nothing but determination, "You were right, I was flirting with you because....I like you too. I just didn't think you'd beat me to confessing honestly." Yeonjun chuckled after he finished, his face matching Soobin's color of red. Hearing the words 'I like you too.' come out of Yeonjun's mouth made Soobin immediately smile in relief and happiness. His feelings were returned, he wasn't making things up, Yeonjun really actually liked him back. His previous wet eyes dried almost instantly as his urge to cry died at the confession.

His face was soon cupped and his lips met with Yeonjun's in a kiss. He flinched slightly at the suddenness of it but melted into it afterwards. He wasn't surprised when the kiss deepened as he was pushed against the wall and felt hands roaming around his back. Tongues clashed as he let Yeonjun explore his mouth, savoring the taste of the apple Yeonjun had been snacking on earlier. He was out of breath soon, pushing Yeonjun back a little to try and signal him to let him breathe even for just a second. Yeonjun detached their lips and stepped back to give Soobin some room. He kept his eyes closed, relishing in the the way Yeonjun rubbed circles on the back of his neck with his thumb. After catching a little bit of breath he opened his eyes and said, "Sorry I....I've never kissed anyone before so...I'm a little out of breath."

Yeonjun seemed surprise at finding out that he had given Soobin his first kiss, Soobin becoming worried for a moment that it was a turn off but that was immediately shut down as Yeonjun cupped his face again and told him otherwise. He found it so sweet that Yeonjun now wished that he had given Soobin a more romantic first kiss, but honestly he was more than fine with how it had went. As long as it was Yeonjun kissing him, he didn't think any kiss could be any less romantic to him. He conveyed this and got a slow and gentle kiss in return. His heart swelled with affection as they separated again and traded small smiles with each other. Never had he imagined that the boy he had been drooling over from the other side of the classroom, the boy that he was sure would never even know he existed, the boy that had stolen his heart from day one, would be staring at him with so many feelings in his eyes like he was right now. 

"You know, you're really making it hard for me to hate you Soobin-ah." Yeonjun said as he laughed the laugh that had perked up Soobin's ears since so long ago. Soobin in turn laughed and embraced Yeonjun tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Yeonjun's neck.

"Then don't hate me. Like me, Yeonjun-ah."


End file.
